Labyrinth
by megumi-chan-95
Summary: Um grupo de jovens com qualidades diferente do resto da humanidade, por motivos desconhecido são forçados por um homem misterioso a ir para dentro de um labirinto dimensional no qual devem encontrar o que o homem chama de tesouro e lá dentro sobreviver.


**Labyrinth**

**Cap 1**

Em um lugar desconhecido, se podia ver apenas milhares e milhares de muros coberto por arbusto e plantas variadas um garoto esta desmaiado no gramado, cabelos negros mais com mechas prateadas e utilizava roupas bem surradas, o local estava em silencio nada se podia ouvir alem da respiração do garoto até que de longe uma leve batida de asas no céu se pode escutar.

O garoto abre os seus olhos azuis vendo um pássaro negro passar por cima dele e começar a chiar ao ver o garoto que sai voando mais rápido desaparecendo da vista dele que se levantou e olhou em volta, apenas muros e duas passagens, uma a sua frente e outra atrás que aparentavam não ter fim.

- Onde... Eu estou?

Ele falou baixo, não sabia por que, estava sozinho em completo silencio, sua cabeça começou a doer e algo veio a sua mente, uma garota de cabelos longos e ruivos que cobriam a costa toda dela, utilizava um vestido simples que parecia velho e desgastado pelo uso, em sua mente ela estava sorrindo e ele arregalou os olhos, sua cabeça não parava de doer enquanto mais e mais cenas com essa mesma garota apareceram em sua mente até que baixinho ele disse uma palavra:

- Mizuki?

De repente um grupo de corvos voa por cima dele que não conseguem cobrir o grito que ecoa pelos muros, o grito de uma garota, sua mente para de doer e decide rapidamente seguir caminho para de onde veio o grito e parou ao ver que não tinha ninguém lá alem de um ser enorme homem encapuzado segurando com sua mão direita um martelo gigante.

O garoto não reagiu vendo aquele ser estranho, suas pernas pararam e seus olhos apenas se centralizavam no rosto escondido pelo capuz. O ser estranho deu um passo o garoto não pensou duas vezes e voltou o caminho que tinha seguido e atrás dele ele pode ouvir passos e mais passos pesados junto com o som do martelo sendo arrastado pelo chão, O garoto apenas corria pelas passagens que se abriam pelos muros até bater em algo e cair no chão, era mais um muro mais nesse tinha uma escada feita pela vegetação local.

Os passos ficavam cada vez mais fortes e mais rápidos, ele não teve escolha, começou a subir a escada até o topo do muro e ao chegar lá olhou em volta espantado, até onde se era visível, se tinha apenas muros e mais muros com passagens em volta, um completo labirinto.

- O que ta acontecendo?

- Você esta num labirinto dimensional!

O garoto olhou para baixo, o encarando estava um garoto como ele que aparentava ter a mesma idade que ele, mais seus olhos vermelhos junto de seu cabelo branco o deixavam com um ar diabólico. A cabeça dele voltou a doer e a sua mente veio uma cena, um homem grande de terno que não conseguia ver o rosto, falando com ele e Mizuki.

- O que esta esperando idiota! Desce daí ou eles vão te ver.

Falou o garoto embaixo e sua cabeça parou de doer, assim, ele pode pular do lado do garoto estranho que o olhou com um olhar nervoso.

- Que lerdeza moleque, desse jeito eles vão te pegar rapidinho.

- Do que você esta falando?

- Dos hunters hora essa? Como você não sabe deles?

-Hunters?

- Você não sabe de nada né moleque!

- Não sou moleque tenho a mesma idade que você! E meu nome é Sora ta!

- Como sabe que temos a mesma idade?

- Você é do mesmo tamanho que eu...

- E daí! Isso não é motivo!

O barulho dos passos e do martelo estava bem perto, do outro lado do muro. Sora e o garoto ficaram em silencio por um instante e depois de alguns minutos os barulho foram diminuindo até sumir e o silencio aparecer.

- Aprende rápido!

Disse o garoto ainda cauteloso e Sora estava confuso

- Como assim?

- Aqui é um labirinto dimensional. Estamos presos aqui até que encontremos a saída ou sejamos mortos por algo daqui de dentro. Você não sabe disso?

- Mortos? Do que esta falando?

- É um novato então. Com o tempo você vai saber do que estou falando garoto.

- É Sora branquelo!

- Branquelo? Meu nome é Alexei!

Sora se preparou para responder mais parou para pensar e respirou fundo antes de falar. Achou melhor não criar confusão, não ali.

- Ta bom Alexei mais dá pra me explicar o que é isso tudo?

Por cima deles um grupo de corvos voa rapidamente sem destino e eles observam mais Alexei pareceu ficar assustado.

- Droga! Se quiser saber me siga!

Disse ele que saiu correndo e Sora foi atrás sem entender nada pelos corredores do labirinto até que pararam para respirar e Sora foi o primeiro a recuperar o fôlego.

- O que ouve?

- Os corvos...

- Corvos?

- Sempre fique longe deles, eles são sinal de perigo!

O garoto lembrou que após ver um grupo de corvos deu de encontro com aquilo, o hunter. E apenas concordou com a cabeça e se sentou no gramado e Alexei apenas ficou o olhando.

- Você é japonês certo?

- Você não é?

- Sou russo!

- Então como posso te entender?

Alexei começou a rir com a pergunta de Sora mais parou rápido não querendo chamar atenção de nada.

- Você não entendeu ainda né? Estamos num labirinto, pelo jeito mágico. Aqui tudo é possível e visível já percebeu. Aquele homem idiota nos mandou pra cá para encontrar algo.

- Homem... Idiota?

A cabeça de Sora voltou a doer, sua visão ficou fosca e a sua frente ele viu o mesmo homem antes vestido de terno e usava um chapéu que escondia seus olhos, falava algo que ele não conseguia ouvir e segurando sua mão ao seu lado estava Mizuki que tinha um olhar de medo.

- Ei! O que pensa que esta fazendo?

Sora parou de ver a cena apenas vendo a sua frente o Alexei que parecia estar emburrado.

- Se continuar avoado assim, te largo no caminho entendeu?

- São minhas memórias...

- O que?

- Eu perdi minhas memórias quando vinha pra cá. Elas estão voltando aos poucos! Mizuki esta aqui!

Gritou Sora e Alexei o deu um tapa o assustando e olhou para o branquelo, parecia estar nervoso e falou para ele:

- O que foi?

- Grite mais uma vez e te largo aqui sozinho pra morrer entendeu?

- Por que você é tão nervoso?

- Eu não quero morrer!

Sora entendeu o que ele queria dizer com isso e ficou em silencio, pela cara de Alexei, mais alguém deveria estar com ele antes.

- Acho melhor a gente encontrar essa tal de Mizuki enquanto suas memórias voltam.

Disse Alexei dando a mão para Sora aparentando estar mais calmo e Sora se levantou com a ajuda dele.

- Obrigado.

- Não to a fim de continuar sozinho neste lugar só isso. Não pensei besteira!

- Ok!

Sora abriu um sorriso no rosto e Alexei apenas continuou com a cara emburrada que mantinha desde que se encontraram a minutos atrás, "ou talvez horas" veio na mente de Sora mais antes que um dos dois pudesse falar mais alguma coisa eles ouvem um grito feminino.

- Cuidado!

Eles ouviram o grito e no mesmo instante foram na direção dele pelo labirinto e atrás deles se pode ver o hunter de antes observando mais sem se mexer.

* * *

Meu primeiro trabalho aqui, espero que gostem ^^

Os personagens e a historia são todos inventados por mim, me inspirei em alguns animes, se tiver alguma cena parecida com a de algum anime não liguem por favor ^^

E por favor review. Se tiver pelo menos um eu posto continuação \o/


End file.
